Mars and Venus
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Kisah sebuah Planet Venus yang tak ditakdirkan berdampingan dengan Mars./ Aku Venus, dia Mars. Seandainya Bumi tak ada, kami bisa berdampingan. Mengitari Matahari bersama sampai waktu memisahkan./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Mars and Venus_ © White Apple Clock

_Rate:_T

_Genre:_ _Angst_

_MainPair: ShikaTema_

_Warning: _AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.

DLDR!

_Enjoy!_

.

.

**Temari POV **

"Malam yang indah."

Aku menggumam. Netra _teal-_ku terpaku pada keindahan bintang-bintang yang bersinar menghiasi langit malam yang gelap. Sesekali sebuah satelit singgah di pemandangan. Cahaya bintang memantulkan warna merah, tanah Planet Mars.

Semenjak kehancuran Bumi, semua populasi dari berbagai negara dipindahkan ke Planet Mars. Yang dikabarkan, para peneliti NASA telah menemukan sumber-sumber penyokong kehidupan. 5 tahun kami memperbaiki kehidupan, hingga akhirnya kami lebih _modern _dari kehidupan kami di Bumi. Kami–termasuk aku–telah berkembang lebih baik.

Meskipun begitu, aku–secara pribadi–belum berkembang seutuhnya. Dalam problema asmara, aku masih berdiri di satu tempat. Tempat di mana aku berdiri sudah hancur lebur. Menjadi debu dan butiran-butiran lara. Terpisah dari dia yang tercinta. Layaknya Venus dan Mars yang terpisahkan oleh Bumi. Dia pergi, seseorang datang. Sebagai _Bumi_.

Aku Venus, dia Mars. Seandainya Bumi tak ada, kami bisa berdampingan. Mengitari Matahari bersama sampai waktu memisahkan. Jika saat itu seorang wanita tak datang menghampiri kehidupan kami, kami bisa berdampingan. Menyusuri hidup dalam suka dan duka sampai _Kami-sama_ memisahkan.

Begitu istilahnya.

Dalam hubungan manis yang berjalan selama 3 setengah tahun itu, kini berakhir hanya karena Sang Kakak dari Shikamaru–Si Merah Mars–bernama Tenten, memiliki _sense of brother-complex_. Egois, tidak ingin adik lelaki tercintanya dimiliki oleh siapapun. Beranggapan Shikamaru hanya miliknya seorang, sebagai seorang adik yang sangat ia cintai. Dengan terpaksa, Shikamaru mengakhiri semuanya dengan alasan tak ingin kakaknya berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakanku. Atau lebih tepatnya, menjagaku dari kejauhan. Dan aku, menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Meskipun begitu, kami tetap menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik. Tetap berkomunikasi, saling menceritakan masalah satu sama lain, juga memberi solusi satu sama lain. Intinya, mau _pacaran _ataupun tidak, kami masih dikategorikan dalam _pacaran_. Istilah _gaul-_nya, HTS. Hubungan tanpa status.

Tapi semuanya berubah, secara perlahan.

3 bulan setengah kami menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik, perlahan mulai sirna. Ia perlahan mulai tak perduli, perlahan mulai menjauh. Hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi. Kabarnya, Tenten-_san_ mengetahui Shikamaru masih berhubungan baik denganku dibelakangnya. Pada akhirnya, aku harus mengalah–lagi. Demi kebaikan hubungan keluarganya.

Miris.

Berbicara tentang hubunganku bersama Shikamaru, merupakan masa yang paling indah bagiku–seindah Bulan, satelit Bumi. Dari cara ia menggenggamku erat, hingga semua hal manis yang ia persembahkan untukku. Aku belum bisa melupakan itu. Dan aku, belum bisa terlepas dari semua kenangan indah itu.

Belum bisa _move on. Shit._

Entah kenapa aku masih merasakan lara yang kembali menguar. Sakit dimana aku harus merelakan kebahagiaanku untuk kebahagiaan orang yang kucinta. Aku ingin ia tersenyum, menjalani hidup tanpa beban. Menurutku, selama kami _kepergok_ berhubungan dibalik Tenten-_san_ yang _brother-_complex itu, hubungan kami menjadi beban baginya. Aku harus tersenyum dan menjalani hidup dengan baik-baik saja. Meskipun _Kami-sama_ dan aku tahu bahwa sakit dan sesak menguasai tubuhku. Dan mungkin tidak akan bisa pergi, untuk beberapa waktu yang lama.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya untuk saat ini. Tak ada pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya di Mars ini yang mampu melampaui dirinya. _He's kind of a perfection. _

Aku bersumpah kini aku tengah menangis. Mengeluarkan segala lara dan jeritan hati yang tetumpuk akibat kupendam. Aku tak punya satupun orang yang bisa mengerti diriku. Aku menatap bintang yang bersinar terang disana. Aku ingin menceritakan segala sesak didada kepada bintang-bintang itu. Bintang, apa kau mau mendengar semua keluh kesahku?

_Goddam, I'm missing him now._

_Kami-sama_ menciptakan Bumi terletak di antara Venus dan Mars. Selamanya, terpisahkan oleh sebuah dinding yang berdiri kokoh di antara mereka. Mungkin begitu juga, _Kami-sama_ menciptakan Shikamaru bukan untukku. Dia hanya singgah dan memberikan semangat dalam hidup. Jika Venus berdiri berdampingan bersama Merkurius, akankah aku menemukan _Merkurius _-ku?

Semoga saja, dalam waktu dekat.

**THE END**

Wanna review?


End file.
